1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to disc drives, particular to a traverse module.
2. Description of Related Art
A traverse module is a major component of a disc drive. The traverse module includes a frame, a cover, an optical module, a spindle motor, and a guiding shaft. The frame and cover both define openings. The spindle motor and the guiding shaft are mounted to the frame. The optical module slides along the guiding shaft. The cover covers the frame and enables the spindle motor and the optical module to protrude out of it via the openings. Because the optical module is capable of generating high frequency electrical signals, electro-magnetic interference (EMI) is issued. The method to enable the traverse module to be protected from EMI is by placing a conductive sponge between the cover and the guiding shaft. However, the conductive sponge cannot fully contact the guiding shaft and the cover, as a result, the traverse module cannot be fully protected from EMI.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.